Phoenix
by KirbyKickass
Summary: Santana lives in New York with Rachel amd Kurt, she's been dating Quinn and is about to surprise her at Yale. Tragedy strikes though. Please read and review, I would be super grateful.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn's hand loosened, her phone slipped from her grasp. Her legs weekend and folded beneath her. The floor met her with a hard thud that vibrated up her body and through her weakened spine, but she felt none of this. Nor did she feel the tears that had left her eyes or the shaking of her body as painful cries tore themselves from her lungs. She felt nothing. Everything paled into existence. Everything but her. Everything but Santana.

Santana was stoked. She had two weeks off work, the sun was shining and she was packing a bag to go and surprise Quinn. Two whole weeks with her beautiful, funny, talanted and completely one of a kind soul mate. Zipping up her backpack and grabbing her small suitcase the latina checked her cordoned off room once more before turning and heading for the door. A smile lit her face as she felt the small velvet box in the pocket of her boyfriend cut jeans. The box, or it's contents were far too precious to carry in a bag. The rest of her life lay in that box. Hopefully it did anyway. But that all depended on Quinn.

Rachel was running through her final dance routine for her audition when her phone rang, automatically pausing the music she was running through it. Sighing in annoyance she slowed to a holt then walked towards the ledge it was placed on. When she picked it up she didn't recognise the number on the screen. As a rule she didn't usually answer unknown callers, but something told her this was important.

With a swipe of her finger she answered the call on the sixth ring."Rachel Berry speaking"

"Is this Rachel Berry, emergency contact for Santana Lopez?" Questioned an unknown male voice on the oposite side of the line.

Rachel's throat tightened uncomfortably as she nodded, forgetting to speak for a moment. "Yes. Yes it is" She snapped back to life. "I…is she ok? She…what happened. She's okay right?" Her voice was high pitched and rapid.

"Miss Berry, we need you to get down to New Jersey Hope hospital. Your friend?"

"Best friend" Filled in the small brunette.

"You're best friend was involved in a rail imcident. Please get here as soon as possible." Urged the tired sounding man.

"Is she…is she…" The NYADA student couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence she had begun. Her mind and heart too afraid of the consequences.

"Miss Berry. Please just get to the hospital as soon as possible. Are you aware of our location and able to do this?" A slight urgency had crept into the strangers voice along with sympathy. Rachel did not like this one bit.

"Yes. I'll be there soon"

Rachel turned on her heel and ran out of the dance studio before remembering she left her purse in her bag. Sprinting back into the studio she grabbed her bag and left in a rush. Her heart pounding in fear for her best friend.

A loud ringing sounded through her head. Her thoughts were fuzzy and her body felt numb, but she could also feel a pressure and something trickling down her neck. Slowly the ringing quietened, new sounds came into existence. Cries.  
Sniffles.  
Groans.  
Screams. Popping. Crackling. Sirens. Thudding. Then Santana realised she could smell burning.  
Fire. Forcing open her eyes, the Latina found her vision blurry. She could make out luggage strewn accross the carriage, seats that had torn free of their bolts….something that may have been a person. Then she realised she was pinned. She was face down on the windows of the carriage that were now acting as the floor. Something heavy lay atop of her. A copper smell suddenly invaded her senses and that's when she realised it was blood running down her neck.

More shouting erupted from somewhere, her brown eyes tried to focus but to no avail. Her body was too numb to move. She opened her mouth to shout, but this only caused her to cough and splutter sending shock waves of pain through her.

The shouting got closer.

Her eyes became heavy.

A window smashed somewhere raining glass upon her.

Her lungs burned as tears left her now closed eyes.

Rapid footsteps grew closer.

The noise began to fade.

A hand touched her neck.

She saw Quinn in her mind. Laughing and beautiful as ever.

The pressure removed from her body.

Everything went black. Quinn, the last thought, last vision, last everything on her mind and in her heart. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I want to say a MASSIVE thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and followed! I'm completely overwhelmed with the response and so grateful. This will be angsty….I'm in a kind of angsty place atm haha. But hopefully I can get it to a happy place for you.  
Sorry it's not super long but I wanted to update before Monday. Any feedback/constructive criticism os welcome and I will take on board any ideas. Again, thanks. Kirby.

Rachel burst through the doors of New Jersey Hope, her hair was falling wildly out of her once neat bun she had put in place for her dance rehearsal. Her eyes wildly scanned the main entrace of the emergency room department before they landed upon the registration desk. With purpose in her step she marched toward the middle aged Hispanic woman sat in pink scrubs. She placed her hands on the wooden desk with a loud slap and began to speak. "My best friend, Santana Marie Lopez was admitted here earlier. I was contacted and urged to come here as soon as possible, I have managed to get here in an almost impossible time. I expect the same from you and your colleagues concerning any information about the young woman who is practically family to me. So I need to know her injuries, condition and prognosis. I do not wish to be placed in a corner and told to wait for an insomountable time whilst my worst fears take over and she is lay in this place alone and scared and forgotten. All in all, I need to see her, I need to be with her. I need her to be ok…I…I just, please" The small girl folded over slightly and her voice cracked. "Just please tell me she's alive. I need her to be alive. She can fight anything and I know…I just know she can fight if she's alive"

The receptionists once stern and slightly bemused expression morphed into nothing but empathy for the girl before her. Tragedy struck so many and she was used to people yelling and hurling abuse at her, but this young girl just wanted to know her friend was alive. And it was heartbreaking. "Sweetie, take a breath and calm down before you need a doctor. Okay? "

Rachel went to speak again but the receptionists raised eyebrow caused her mouth to snap shut.

"Now tell me your friends' name again please, and any details concerning her admission that you may know"

Rachel took a moment to steady her voice, her hands dropping down from the desk and smoothing her jogging bottoms down in a nervous gesture. "Her name is Santana Marie Lopez. She is 21 years old and the man who called me as her emergency contact said something about a rail incident...b..but I don't know what-" The young diva stopped mid sentence as she noticed the elder womans eyes flick past her momentarily then shoot back down, her tan skin paling a little. When the receptionist failed to meet her eyes again she turned in the direction the elder woman had looked, finding nothing but a TV in the upper corner of the room. Then it hit her. On the muted television was a young man in a suit, grim faced in front of police barriers. Behind him fire crews and paramedics ran through smoke. Grave looks worn on their faces. On the bottom of the screen, a rolling banner provided pinpoint information about the report.

Train derails. 100's severely injured. Death toll unknown. Possible terrorist attack. Days to find bodies.

Rachel felt bile rise up through her throat, she didn't have a chance to make it to a bin. Hot acidic liquid splashed on the linoleum floor as her knees gave way and she stumbled backward, hitting the reception desk with a solid thud. Her mind blank yet full of horrible thoughts at the same time.

"I need assistance over here" Yelled the receptionist as she rose to her feet and ran to Rachel's aid. "It's ok honey. We're gonna get something to calm you down. You just breathe okay. Big breaths. In and out. In and out"

The young girl felt herself being guided into a chair, but her mind didn't register much else. White noise ran through her ears as she tried to focus on the woman now knelt in front of her. But her mind kept flashing with the images she had witnessed on the screen moments ago. And suddenly a wave of regret hit her. She regretted every argument, every snipe, every cancelled lunch, missed movie night and every time she didn't tell Santana that she loved her.

SSSSSSSSSQQQQQQQ

"We have a steady rhythm"

"Jesus. This girl is tough"

"I need a chest tube and CT ASAP!"

"Broken tubular and fibula. Clavicle is compound. Fluid is gathering in her lungs and we have possible internal bleeding within the abdomen"

"She's fought hard to make it here guys. Let's get this rolling so we can help her win"

"CT has arrived. Chest tube in. Let's get OR ready"

Santana could hear everything. The rustle of plastic covering medics uniform, the vlatter of metal and the squeaking of footsteps on the floor. She couldn't feel anything though. Or see anything. She didn't even know if this was real or not. Maybe this was Hell. Maybe her abuela was right and she has ended up in Hell because she liked girls. Santana didn't know.  
Her mind felt thick and full of fog. The harder she tried to think, to remember what had happened to get her to this point, the more the fog overcame her. Eventually it won. The noises faded, as did the voices. Santana drifted off into unconsciousness again.

QQQQQQQSSSSSSSS

Rachel pulled her pink IPhone from her pocket with shaking hands. A deep, shuddering breath leaving her mouth as she swiped the screen.  
Her nerves were palpable as she scrolled to Quinn's number in her contact list. Without hesitation, because she knew she would back out of this if she faltered for even a millisecond, Rachel pressed dial and pulled the phone to her ear.

On the fourth ring Quinn answered.

"Hey Rach! " Answered a slightly breathless Quinn. "I just got back from my physio appointment, I thought you were calling tonight?"

Rachel faltered, her voice cracked as the first words left her mouth. "Q-Quinn. I need to tell you something."

A shaking breath sounded over the line."Rach. What's wrong? Are you ok?"

The diva's heart constricted and her stomach dropped "It's Santana. She's hurt "

"San…Hurt how…is she ok?" Quinn's voice was high pitched and shaking.

"Quinn. There was a train crash. She was on-on the train" Tears crept into the brunettes voice.

"No" One word. It was barely a whisper.

"She's alive. But it's bad Quinn" A pause and a sniffle "I'm so sorry."

Rachel heard a small sob leave Quinn's mouth and she wished more than anything that this wasn't happening. "She's in surgery now. You have to get here Quinn. I cant….we need to be here for her"

Quinn felt as though she was free falling from a great height. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest. She could hear Rachel rattling off information about Santana's injuries, her girlfriends injuries.

Internal bleeding Fractures Burns

"She might not make it Quinn".

Rachel's voice was a mess of tears and sobbing but Quinn heard those last words as clear as day.

"Her chance of pulling through surgery are less than 40%…..oh God. Quinn, I'm scared"

Less than 40%  
She might not make it. Santana could die.

Quinn's hand loosened, her phone slipped from her grasp. Her legs weakened and folded beneath her. The floor met her with a hard thud that vibrated up her body and through her weakened spine, but she felt none of this. Nor did she feel the tears that had left her eyes or the shaking of her body as painful cries tore themselves from her lungs. She felt nothing. Everything paled into existence. Everything but her. Everything but Santana.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again people! Damnnnnn. You have made a shitty day completely amazing. Seriously, followers, favourites and reviews!? Thank you all so much. I never thought anybody would read this so….damnnn! I hope this chapter is ok for you! And as usual, feel free to suggest stuff or just pm me. :) Thank youuuuuuuu!

KIRBY

Xxxxx

Rachel sat stiffly, her eyes burning and unblinking. The once scolding coffee she held in her hands was now cold. Quinn had not answered any of her calls since she had broken the terrible news to her. The brunette didn't know what to do, nor did she want to go through the experience of telling anybody else. So she sent several texts to Quinn, detailing the hospital and location and begging her other best friend to contact her. Since then her cries and anguish had died down. Replaced by a blanket of numbness occasionally punctuated by a sniffle that echoed down the eerily quiet hallway. The brunette wondered where all the other relatives and friends of the rail crash victims were. She stopped wondering and was overtaken by a naseuas feeling when a nurse walking by had stated there were very few survivors.

"It's horrendous" She had whispered to a tall male porter. "They just keep pulling bodies out, barely any survivors. Just a handful really"

Santana was one of those survivors. Would she stay a survivor or would she become one of the rising number of tragic losses? The thought sat heavy on the diva's chest. Her dry eyes welled with tears that she thought were all cried out.

No.

Santana was strong and stubborn and too full of life to let some stupid train crash stop her from living her life, loving Quinn and taking over the world.

She would pull through. She had to. Because Rachel didn't know what herself or Quinn...or anyone touched by the light that was Santana would do if she didn't.

QQQQQQQSSSSSSSS

Roxy was stuffed. She had spent her entire third lecture eating Doritos, listening to skater punk and ignoring her now ex best friend. Best friends did not sleep with their best friend's boyfriends! Luckily third period was her art class, and Steinstien didn't mind her students lazing off now and again.

Sighing loudly as she reached the end of the hall after an overly rushed exit from her class, the tall girl pushed through the door to her shared dorm room. Her crappy day about to get better as she was due to spend some quality roomie time with Quinn who she had lived with for the last two and a half years.

Quinn sobbing on the floor was not a sight she was expecting.

Instantly dropping her bags, Roxy rushed over the short distance to her friend and dropped to her knees. "Q. Heyyy. Shhhh. I got ya" She soothed as she pulled her roommate into a hug. "Tell me who did this and I'll fix it. I promise" Urged the taller girl with unreserved conviction. Roxy was not your average Yale student. She was a little rough around the edges and more than familiar with violence. A scholarship thanks to her high grades and exceptional lacrosse skills along with a heart wrenching admin letter had assured the younger girl her place at Yale and she was loving it. Violence was something in her past, but if someone had hurt Quinn, they were due for a beat down.

"S-Sa-S-tana" Cried Quinn as she pulled fists of Roxy's Def Leopard T-shirt into her hands, effectively yanking herself further into the raven haired girl.

The pain that emanated from her friend sucker punched her in the heart and she squeezed the smaller blonde tighter. The only logical reason as to why Santana could cause this amount of pain within her roomie was if she had broken up with the blonde, but that didn't sit right with Roxy. She was aware of the depth of their love for one and other. It was endless.

Then a terrible thought hit her.

A train had derailed from New York on it's journey to New Haven.

Santana always liked to surprise Quinn with visits. And Quinn was only saying yesterday that she was due for some time off.

Was she on that train?

Roxy was snapped out of her momentary thoughts by Quinn who was sobbing so hard, she was almost wretching at points.

"Quinn….what happened with Santana?" She questioned, not really wanting to know the answer.

The former head cheerleaders sobbing grew harder for a moment, her breathing laboured. "sh-she…train. Train crash. Oh God oh GodohGodohGod… Whyyyyy…Sannnn" Quinn's voice petered off into a high pitched cry.

Roxy felt sick. She had to do something. Untangling herself from Quinn she began to stand.

"NO. NOOOO. PLEASE, DON-DON'T LEAVE ME" Howled the blonde as she reached up to the lacrosse player. Roxy almost broke as she saw Quinn's pale outstretched hands grasping for her. But she continued on her path. Walking briskly to her bedside cabinet, the blue eyed girl pulled out two valium tablets and grabbed a half empty bottle of water. On her way back to Quinn she noticed the girls Samsung lay on the floor, it's blue light flashing. Relating there was an unread message on the phone. Kneeling down, Roxy picked it up and swiped the screen, tears filling her eyes and spilling down her cheeks almost instantly as she was met with the smiling face of Quinn and Santana, the latter placing a kiss on the others cheek.

A moment of joy frozen in time. A moment so simple, but one that may never happen again.

Pushing past the image of her two friends, Roxy clicked into the first message then the second and all the way through the the fourteenth. Her heart growing heavier and less hopeful with every syllable she read. Slowly she lowered the cellphone to her side and tucked it into her belt before hurrying back over to a now sniffling Quinn and placing her hand on her hot, wet cheek.

"Look at me Q. Look at me please" She asked gently. Red rimmed hazel eyes drifted up to her own and she forced a small smile. "Okay chica, I need you to take these." She held out the pills in her palm and Quinn's eyes followed them. "They're gonna chill you out and we're gonna drive to the hospital okay?"  
Quinn's eyes remained fixed on the pills. "Okay Quinn?"

A nod.

Roxy placed the pills into her friends shaking hand and watched her roboticly move them to her mouth before taking the now opened water bottle and taking a swig.

They both sat in silence for several minutes. Quinn's hiccuping breaths eventually calming as the valium caused it's desired effect. Roxy in the meantime had quickly shot Rachel a text off her friends phone explaining they will be there soon as possible.

15 minutes later, roxy had a supportive arm around her favorite blondes waist and was walking them to her car.

"If she dies….I will too"

It was almost inaudible, but Roxy heard what Quinn had spoken. And it rocked her to the very core.

"Everything will be ok." She whispered back.

She didn't believe it.

QQQQQQQSSSSSSSS

"Rachel Berry?"

Rachel's head snapped up. Her eyes took a moment to focus after gazing at a cream wall for so long. When they did, she was met with the sight of a slightly rotund man with a greying five o'clock shadow in green scrubs with a white coat pulled over them.

She nodded and stood holding out her hand, the stale coffee long gone. "Yes. I'm Rachel Berry"  
She attempted a smile but it fell flat.

"I'm Doctor Regis. I'm sorry we are meeting under such unhappy circumstances" He supplied, gently shaking her hand.

"Mr" Rachel shook her head a moment. "Doctor. Is my friend.…is Santana.….did she…" Emotion crept into the brunettes voice and once again, tears welled up in her eyes. She tried to furiously blink them away, reminiscent of the latina that was causing them, but to no avail.

Doctor Regis tilted his head in sympathy and offered a small smile. "Santana fought very hard to even get off that train alive. Her injuries were extensive and multiple" He took a breath and Rachel froze. Her heart stopped and the world slowed down. Memories flashed before her.

Santana showing up at her and Kurt's apartment uninvited.

Santana sniping at her in Glee Club over her choice of clothing.

Santana giving her a drunken hug and telling her she wasn't THAT bad at one of Puck's party's.

Santana being there for her when she thought she was pregnant.

Santana constantly criticising Brody.

Santana crying into her shoulder when Quinn ignored her calls after Mr Schue's failed wedding.

Santana telling her that she was beautiful and talanted and amazing and that she was proud to be her friend.

Santana saying she loved her back, but totally not in a gay way after a two week argument and a failed attempt to move out.

"But she has fought even harder in surgery and she has pulled through"

A sob broke from Rachel's lips and she bent forwards for a moment, her hands resting on her knees as she controlled her breaths.

"Her chances are still not great Miss Berry. But she is looking at just above 50% odds. Every day she pulls through, her chances should improve" He took another breath before setting his gaze somewhere past her hunched shoulders. "She has suffered a great deal of varying injuries and still may succumb to infection or shock or even organ failiure" He paused as Rachel slowly pulled upright and stood stiffly. "Her chances may change day to day. But she is in the best hands and we will endeavour to do our best for her"

It wasn't the best news, but it was better than what she had expected. Nodding in place of words, the teary girl mouthed a thank you to the doctor.

"It's okay Miss." He replied, smiling a tired smile "She is currently being situated in ICU. When we have her settled a nurse will come to collect you and you may see her"

Rachel nodded. Her brain void of words.

"You should be proud of your friend Miss Berry. She is a warrior" Added the older man as he nodded in goodbye and turned to leave.

"I am. I always have been" She croaked. Tentative joy taking over her heart.

Maybe. Just maybe, Santana would make it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Quinn was nervously pacing her dorm room. Roxy should have been here by now. She promised. _

_But then again, Roxy was a law unto herself. The tall lacrosse fanatic was constantly late for classes, left assignments until the very last minute and partied pretty much every day. _

_She was a spirited young woman with a heart of gold. _

_Quinn liked her a lot. And because of that fact, she was about to introduce her roommate to the most important person in her life. Her girlfriend of just over a year. _

_Santana. _

_Quinn wasn't in the closet, but she wasn't out of it either. _

_Telling Roxy that she was dating a girl was going to be a big moment for her, and neither her roommate or her girlfriend was there for the event. _

_Sighing loudly Quinn dropped onto her bed and groaned. She closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing that was fastly becoming shallow and rapid. _

"_You can do this Fabray. You can do this" She told herself. _

_Sighing again, the blonde sat up and looked at the door. _

"_You can do it if your dumbass girlfriend and roommate actually show up!" She growled. _

_As she stood the door burst open and not only did Roxy stumble through in a fit of laughter, but so did Santana. _

_The former HBIC froze , her mouth dropped and her brow wrinkled. _

"_Hey baby. I missed you" Smiled Santana as she casually walked over to her, wrapping the slightly taller girl within a loving embrace and planting a chaste kiss on her cheek. _

_Quinn relaxed a little and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. _

"_Damn Quinn. You never told me your girlfriend was hot AND hilarious! You lucked out there" Appraised the raven haired girl. _

_Quinn pulled away from Santana, causing her girlfriend to pout. _

"_Ho-how…I dont" She paused a moment before catching her words and continuing. "I never even told you I had a girlfriend"_

_Roxy snorted "Well, it doesn't take a detective to realise. All the Skype calls, texts, visits to New York…don't mention those cute little letters you send each other-"_

_Quinn cut her friend off "I…you….you're ok with this? I, I like girls and you're ok with this. With me liking girls?" _

"_How many girls!?" Chimed in Santana playfully. _

"_Quinn. Santana makes __**ME **__like girls. __**You two **__make me like girls!" Joked the New Jersey girl before her face settled into a sympathetic smile and she held open her arms. _

"_Come here Q" She requested softly. _

_The blonde stumbled slightly over to her roommate and newest best friend who wrapped her arms around the shorter girl. _

"_Of course I'm okay with that. I'm ok with anything or anyone that makes you happy"_

_Santana smiled at the exchange before walking up to the girls and placing a soothing hand on her girlfriends slightly trembling back. She out of everyone knew how scary coming out was. She was just happy Quinn's experience was less traumatic than hers._

"_I-i didn't know if you'd want to share a dorm anymore. If you-you'd want to be my friend anymore" Breathed the blonde still tucked in her friend's __embrace__. _

_It was hard for her to admit, but Roxy had become an important part of her life and after being on the receiving end of so much rejection in the past, Quinn was worried she would lose the blue eyed girl. _

"_For a clever person, you're sure dumb Quinn" Half laughed half sniffled Roxy. "You're my friend. One of my besties. Nothing would change that okay? Nothing." she reiterated sensing Quinn was still insecure. _

_Roxy's eyes locked with a grateful looking Santana's. _

"_Now I think your girl is getting jealous. …and from what she was explaining to me when I bumped into her on the way here, I really dont wanna get on her bad side!"_

_Quinn let out a watery giggle and squeezed her friend tightly before turning around and laying a passionate kiss on a slightly shocked but very happy Santana. _

_When they pulled apart Quinn attached herself to the Latinas side. "So what did she say to you…how…when did you bump into each other?" She asked looking between the two girls who were smiling widely. _

"_liquor store"_

_They both answered together before all three burst out laughing. _

"_Your girl was explaining to me how she was visiting her girlfriend and meeting her roommate" She paused letting the tan girl take over. _

"_I told her she had better be a good fucking roommate or I'd cut the bitch with the razors I hide in my hair" She smiled. _

_Quinn rolled her eyes as Roxy took over. "I actually laughed that hard I dropped the tequila I was gonna buy"_

"_Obviously I was offended that she thought my very real and very serious threat was a joke. Plus the bitch hot tequila on my new shoes!. I gave her the HBIC look….she froze a little and then she apologised for spilling the drink of my people" Laughed the latina. _

_Quinn looked momentarily affronted "I was obviously joking" Squirmed Roxy holding her hands up. _

"_I found it highly amusing to be honest baby, I introduced myself and then it clicked for Rox that I was your girlfriend and we were meant to meet here at your dorm"_

_The blonde former cheerleader smiled and shook her head. "So, what was with all the laughing?"_

_Both Santana and Roxy burst into thunderous laughter again. Santana held her hand up signalling for Quinn to stay as she made her way to the door. Roxy blocking the blondes view of the entance as the latina retrieved something from the hallway. _

_Both girls smiled proudly as Santana turned around hoisting three full bags from Joe's Liquor store the air. _

"_How much alcohol we bought for this awesome occasion!" Announced the raven haired girl. _

That night all three girls drank, laughed and made memories neither of them would forget.

That night, Santana became Roxy's friend. And that was why she had been sat in her car in the parking lot of New Jersey Hope for the past 15 minutes wiping tears from her face.

Roxy very rarely let her emotions get the better of her. They were a sign of weakness. Something her father had instilled into her before he abandoned her with her alcoholic mother, but this was big. It was bigger than her being uncomfortable with public displays of emotions, it was her friend AND her best friend.

It was her friends life in the balance and her best friend who was crumbling because of that.

And if Roxy was honest, she was too.

QQQQQQQSSSSSSSS

Rachel stepped into the dimly lit room. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest and all her ears could focus on was the sound of a ventilator. The nurse who had escorted her in had said several words and explained much detail, but none of it had sunk in. Only the clunk and hiss of the machine supplying her best friend with air had made it past Rachel's daze.

Slowly her eyes drifted over to the girl who had become like a sister amd instantly a half sob tore from her throat.

Quickly covering her mouth with both hands, Rachel trudged slowly over to the Latinas bedside, her eyes misting with unshead tears.

There she stood frozen for what seemed like hours looking upon her friend in horror.

Santana was pale. Almost white. Her hair was matted and scraped to one side, part of it near her left ear was shaven revealing several stitches and very bruised skin. Her right eye was swollen badly and there was a gauze underneath it covering her cheek. A plaster cast ran from her left hand to her elbow and further up her body a tube ran from under her gown, blood and dark liquid dripping into a bag hooked on the bed.

The brunette slowly lowered her shanking hands from her mouth, her cries were silent. Only tears ran down her face.

"Oh Santana" She whispered, her throat constricting when she was met with silence.

"Y-you have to be strong….a-and brave" A sniffle. "You've been so brave for so long I know. Bu-but I need you…..Quinn needs you. Oh San we all need you" A sob. "I-I…oh God. You're my best friend. I can't. ..you can't leave me…we never watched all those stupid horror films you downloaded. Y-you never made me vegan enchiladas a-an-and we never got drunk in central park….you can't give up. You can't leave us all...we need you and your sarcasm and your knowlege and lovenandnwit and...we just need you so you can't go...you-you cant...Youcan'tyoucan'tyoucan'tyoucan't" The small NYADA student slowly sank to the floor, grasping the pale pink cotton sheets covering her best friend's lower body.

"You just can't leave us" She whispered.

QQQQQQQSSSSSSSS

"Q….Quinn. Blondie, wake up" Roxy spoke softly, gently shaking her friend.

Quinn had succumbed to the valium and exhaustion within the first hour of the drive from New Haven and she didn't want to disturb the peace her friend was in.

"Snnntna mhmm no" Mumbled the blonde.

Roxy's chest tightened as her hand tried to pull away from her best friend's shoulder in a conscious effort to leave her in a land where Santana was ok.

But she couldn't.

Fixing a hard gaze and grip on a slender arm, Roxy shook her friend a little harder.

"Quinn. Q…I'm sorry, babe…you have to wake up. We-we need to see Tana." Her voice was louder this time and more urgent.

Quinn's face scrunched up tightly before loosening. Her hazel eyes opened slowly and she blinked several times before turning to her left. She was met with the reddened eyes of Roxy who smiled sadly.

"We gotta go babe. " Whispered the taller girl.

Like a freight train smashing into a wall at full speed, the last few hours hit Quinn in the chest.

She folded forward slowly, her head dropping into her hands between her legs releasing a painful sob. "I-I can't see her" She whispered, tears evident in her voice.

"I just can't. I won't be able to handle it Roxy. I know I won't" The former cheerleader leader gave a small sniffle and shook her head before rasing upright agian and looking at her blue eyed best friend. Her momentary loss of control gone.

Roxy was taken aback for a moment. She expected tears and wailing and maybe even anger, but not the semi - collected person sat in front of her.

This was totally the opposite of what she had expected.

"Quinn. You can't stay in the car…or, or the hallway avoiding her. She needs you" She urged.

Quinn shook her head. "She won't know I'm there….she wouldn't want me to see her like that.."

Roxy scoffed.

"I'll wait outaide a-and if she wakes up th-then I'll see her. I…I just can't see her when she's not Santana. ..the girl in there...s-she won't be my Santana" Quinn swiped at a stray tear, her gaze still holding Roxy's.

Roxy was sympathetic, this was a difficult situation. But she was also running on zero sleep and had cried the whole journey here, basically she was a crumbling building being held together by sellotape.

She had had enough.

"Santana is in there Quinn. She's fighting for her life and I bet she is fighting for her life because you are in it. I know you are scared, **fuck Quinn**, I_'m scared_! But you need to put aside your fear and you need to be there for your girlfriend! You need to fight for her _too _because God dammit the odds are against her and she needs all the damn help she can get! You don't have to do anything else, just be there for her and I will be there for you." She paused a moment before her expression changed as she got an idea causing her to quickly climb out of her car.

Her legs wobbled slightly as she stood and she had to brace herself against the hood as she walked around to the passanger side and opened the door, looking a highly perplexed Quinn dead in the eyes.

"I won't let you make a mistake that you will regret for the rest of your life Quinn" She growled before lunging in and pulling the petite blonde over her shoulder.

Quinn let out a gasp and a small squeal before she began to struggle against the lacrosse players grasp.

"I have four inches and about ten pounds of muscle on you Blondie. I'd hold still till we reach the entrance if I were you" Grunted the raven haired girl causing Quinn to still and close her eyes.

Moments later Quinn felt her feet hit the ground and a gentle hand upon her cheek. She opened her eyes just in time to watch a fat tear roll down Roxy's pale cheek.

"You are my best friend Q…and Santana is pretty fucking close to that too. I can't be here with you and in there with her at the se time, I need to be with you _both _so I can look after the both of you" She dropped her hand from the blondes cheek.

"You and San were meant to be, anyone can see that"

She looked right into her bedt friend's eyes. "You were destined to love each other till your last breath. ….an-and tonight San might take her last breath Quinn" The usually relaxed girl turned her head away to hide her tears and the sob that escaped, her toned body following suit until her back was to the now teary blonde. After a moments silence she spoke again.

"Could you ever forgive yourself if you weren't there when she took it?"

Taking a deep breath, Roxy waited a moment before stepping forward and walking through the main entrace of New Jersey Hope. Not knowing if Quinn was following her.

**So how was it? What do you think? Poop? Ok? **

**I've had a really shitty couple of days so any advice/input/reviews would be amazing and lighten my mood a little. **

**Hope it was ok for you all. **

**Thanks for reading :) **

**Kirby**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Sorry it's taken so long to get this up, I have had a lot of struggles these past couple of weeks and it's been pretty hard to even think about this story. I know it's no excuse but sometimes stupid life throws stupid curve balls and it fucks up our momentum. **

**Hopefully I can shake the last couple of weeks off and anyone that is still interested in this can forgive me and I can get back to regular updates. **

**I am really, really sorry. **

**Anyway, I hope you like and please let me know what you think. **

**Thanks**

**K**

"C-can I come in?"

Rachel jumped at the sudden interruption of her thoughts. She swiveled round on her knees releasing her best friends hand as she did and locked eyes with a shattered looking Roxy.

The brunette gave a watery smile before standing and nodding yes to the taller girls request.

"Of course. San would want you here"

The diva's voice shook as she backed up towards the bed, brown eyes landing on the unconscious form wrapped up inside it.

"Whe...where is Quinn? Your text, it said you were both on your way?"

Roxy sighed and wiped a tear from her eye as she came to a stop next to Rachel.

"Outside I think. She's scared...I don't blame her."

Rachel turned to face the bed, her posture slack aand tired. The complete opposite of the girl beside her. Roxy was rigid and her jaw tense, blue eyes were quickly filling with fresh tears and blinking them away just as rapidly whilst her hands squeezed in and out of fists.

"That's understandable. I'm scared too" Whispered the shorter girl.

Roxy nodded once solemnly and placed her left arm over Rachel's shoulders, pulling the smaller girl into her. She didn't know the brunette too well but she had met her a handful of times and spoken to her enough when she had joined in on Quinn's Skype calls for this not to feel too weird. And Rachel seemed to appreciate it as she burrowed in to her side and gripped hold of her tightly letting out a shuddering breath as she did so.

"'It will all be ok" Mumbled the lacrosse player, her heart not believing but her voice portraying conviction. "Tana is a fighter and I know fighters" She squeezed Rachel's arm with her hand. "They never stop and they never give in. She will win this".

A muffled sob escaped the petite brunette and the tall girl felt her nod into her chest. Roxy was at a loss as what to do, so she held the brunette a little tighter, silently praying to whatever higher being that may exist that Santana will make it through.

QQQQQQQSSSSSSSS

Quinn was pacing. Pacing like a pro. Her once fuzzy mind was now crisp, alert and running wild with scenarios.

The blonde wished that the valium hadn't of worn off, but the love of your life being close to death has those annoying awakening effects.

If she had a pack of smokes, she'd be smoking right now. The simple repetition of inhaling, rolling the smoke around her mouth then releasing it into the cool night air would relax her at least a little.

But she didn't have any.

She only ever had smokes when Santana was around because her girlfriend liked them when she had a drink.

Quinn's eyes teared up as she halted mid step at the thought of Santana.

She felt her stomach tighten and her heart felt as though it were being squeezed to near death. A sputtered cough escaped her throat as she attempted to hold in a cry of emotional pain.

_**A Fabray does not cry in public**_. Daddy would say.

The small girl bent forward slightly and braced her hands upon her knees, frosted breath escaping her mouth in rapid puffs as moments with her girlfriend passed through her mind

_"I love you" _

_Quinn looked up from her book with a shocked expression. "W-what!?"_

_"I love you" Smiled Santana from the opposite end of the sofa. _

_Slowly the blonde lowered her book, her mouth opening and closing but no words coming out. _

_Santana's expression changed from happy and bright to worried in seconds. "I-I know it's a lot to say, but you just look so perfect sat there in your sweats and your hair all mussed up from sleep...I...you...I think you look perfect all the time and you-you are perfect to me and it just slipped out Quinn. I'm sorry it wasn't a big romantic thing but it just felt right to say and it - it's true...I love you. I'm __**in **__in love with you...I...I don't expect you to feel the sa-same, I...I'm nowhere near as perfect and amazing and beautiful as you, but maybe with time..." The tan girl trailed off as her insecurities began to take over. Brittany rejecting her all those years back and the torment she received after being outed had permanently marked her confidence. _

_She usually hid it well, but in this moment, with Quinn just looking on with wide eyes and shock on her face she was feeling more vulnerable than ever. _

_That was until Quinn practically jumped on her and lay the most passionate and loving kiss upon her lips ever. _

_"San...I love you too baby. I'm so in love with you.: _

_Quinn was overjoyed. She had been wanting to tell her girlfriend this for months but was afraid it may be too much too soon, and she didn't want to scare her girl away._

_She sat back a little to take in the awed look on her girlfriends face, her hand coming up to the Latinas cheek to wipe a tear away. _

_"I have loved you for so long. __**You **__are so perfect. I want forever with you San. You're all I see."_

Every breath, every heartbeat, every tear, every millisecond. Santana filled the blondes everything and the thought of losing her became too much.

Quinn crumbled to her knees for a second time that day before dropping backward to a seated position and pulling her knees up to her chest. A long cry escaped her pink lips as she buried her head into her knees. Her body beginning to shake with violent sobs.

"No. No...no...nononononononononononooooooo. Pleaseeeeeeee" She begged, her head throbbung from the pain of her cries, she squeezed her eyes tightly shut and shook her head whilst pulling her legs even closer to her chest.

Everything hurt and at the same time it didn't hurt enough.

Quinn was petrified.

Santana was everything for her. If she lost Santana she had nothing.

Nothing to live for.

QQQQQQQSSSSSSSS

Rachel jolted awake. She had fallen asleep in one of the chairs a nurse had been kind enough to provide for herself and Roxy, a small miracle considering they were tiny and made of tough and unforgiving plastic...and were quite possibly orthopaedic.

Looking up at Santana, tears pooled within her chocolate eyes again. She was still unconscious. It wasn't a nightmare.

Light snoring pulled her clouded eyes away from her best friend, the brunette stretched a little before standing and quietly walking around the bed, her eyes landing on the taller girl who was sat leaning against the wall, her mouth slightly open and head tilted badly.

A sad smile formed on the NYADA students face as she closed the distance between herself and Roxy before kneeling and placing a soft hand on the athletic girls knee.

Roxy jeked awake and instantly pulled herself away, shooting accross the floor until her back hit the corner of the wall.

it took a moment for her eyes and ears to adjust from the sudden wake up and for her heart to stop beating wildly in her chest.

Once she had calmed enough, the yale student internally face palmed.

Her eyes met the worried chocolate orbs of Rachel and for the millionth time in her life, Roxy felt ashamed of her past.

"Sorry Rachel...I-I. ..I...it's a long story." Her own eyes drifted to the floor, unable to take the probing stare from the brunette.

A long silence followed, only punctuated by the hiss and click of the ventilator attached to their friend.

Roxy's heart clenched painfully as her mother's past actions yet again pushed another friend away. The raven haired girl pressed herneyes tightly shut and forced herself not to run.

_You have to stay for Santana _She thought.

After an unbearable amount of time, Rachel finally spoke.

"This world can be vicious and cruel. You do not need to, nor should you ever apologise for it treating you in such ways. You are a good and beautiful person Roxy. Don't lose sight of that."

Blue eyes shot open and landed on Rachel's, the smaller girl looking the opitomy of conviction, support and caring. For a moment the lacrosse player sat in stunned silence, her brain trying to catch up with the kind and healing words Rachel had spoken.

"I...thank you. You...thank you" She stuttered.

Rachel smiled slightly before standing and making her way over to the raven haired girl then holding her hand out. Roxy took it and the brunette helped her to her feet.

"I've got you" She said softly, moe meaning behind those words than just helping a friend up and both girls knew that.

"Thanks" Roxy's reply the same.

QQQQQQQSSSSSSSS

Quinn wasn't sure how long she had been stood outside the small high depency room her girlfriend was in. She wasn't even sure of the time or if it was day or night anymore.

All she was sure about was that she needed to be in that room.

She needed to be there by her girlfriends side with her two best friends.

No matter the outcome.

Good or bad.

She needed to be there.

With that thought the hazel eyed girl took a deep breath and strode forward with purpose. Her shaking hand pushed the silver door handle down. Her feet carried her into the small room and right up to the bed...then the noise hit her.

The beeping.

The hissing.

The clunking.

Then she noticed the smell.

Disinfectant.

Iodine.

A hint of copper.

That slightly stale smell hospitals have.

Then her eyes focused.

Bruises.

Plaster cast.

Sutures.

Shaved hair.

Tubes.

Funally her body registered touch.

Roxy's strong arms were wrapped around her from behind, holding her upright. Rachel was attached to her side, running a hand through her hair. She registered her own body shaking then the sound of her own cries reached her ears.

Quinn was devastated.

Only Roxy and Rachel were holdong her together.

Santana looked worse than she could ever of imagined.

"She has to live. She has to. She can't leave me. She can't go. She has to live."

Roxy couldn't hold back a sob as her best friend wildly shook her head back and forth. The blue eyed girl tightened her grip as Quinn's knees fully gave way, she was the only thing holding her up now, Rachel was trying to calm the blonde but nothing was working.

"She can't go. I won't let her go...I'll do anything. They can have anything. ..just let her be ok. Please God let her be ok." Begged Quinn.

Roxy couldn't hold herself together anymore. All of this was too heartbreaking, she loved Quinn and she loved Santana. They were all she really had outside of lacrosse and college.

The raven haired girl buried her face into the back of her best friend's hair and let her walls down. She sobbed. She cried. She begged just like Quinn had. Then she felt arms encircle herself, two pairs of arms.

Quinn and Rachel wrapped Roxy within their embrace, the taller girl eventually wrapping her arms around both of them.

All three girls supported each other and let out all of their fears whilst Santana fought for her life.

She had to live.

**So, there's that! I hope you liked. **

**I was thinking of maybe getting a Beta to help with this story but I'm not sure how or if it's a good idea or not. **

**If any of you have any advise it would be much appreciated. **

**Thanks for reading**

**K. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi folks. This is just a short update. **

**I wanna thank Jammy for some really supportive words on the last review. I read that thing over and over haha, but yea. Thank you, your words really helped me yesterday. **

**Anyways, on with the story. Got some Santana stuff in this chapter for those of you who wanted her involved a little more :) **

**Please enjoy. **

Quinn had finally managed to stop crying. Her throat was raw and her eyes stung every time she blinked, but there were no tears or uncontrollable sobs. She saw that as a small victory.

Roxy was passed out on the floor horizontal with Santana's hospital bed, she had collapsed there In a fit of tears and grief, neither the blonde nor Rachel had the heart to risk waking her after she had succumbed to exhaustion.

Rachel was pacing, just like Quinn had been hours before. Although it was beginning to grate on the Yale students nerves, she let it slide as she knew the brunette was shuffling back and forth to keep her mind away from it's darkest thoughts.

Quinn's own mind was swimming in the murky depths of her deepest fears, no amount of pacing could help her now.

_She's not going to wake up. _She thought, her breath hitching at her unwanted resignation.

Shaking her head slightly, the former head cheerleader scooted her chair from the bottom of the imposing hospital bed. Quinn had been afraid of getting too close to her girlfriend, she wasn't sure why...she knew she couldn't hurt her...but the thought of holding her loves hand and not feeling her grip back was petrifying.

Leaning forward the blonde reached out a shaking hand, tentatively she reached for Santana's once glossy hair and brushed it slightly behind her right ear, her delicate fingers snagging in the knotted mess left behind after the accident.

"You would be going crazy right now if you saw what they did to the other side of you head baby" She whispered with a watery voice, pulling her pale hand back slowly. Her posture was stiff and upright as she folded her hands in her lap.

Rachel had stopped pacing. She watched silently as her friend reverted to her Fabray training to stop herself from breaking down. Something that the brunette hated. She didn't want Quinn to have to be strong all the time, she didn't want to witness these walls that Santana had spent so long carefully dismantling shoot back up within moments. It was heartbreaking.

"Rachel is here...Roxy too. We...we all really want you to wake up." Her head dipped as her voice cracked a little.

"I love you San...you know that right?" Quinn's voice hinted at desperation. "You knew I loved you?" She leaned forward again, her right hand grasping the uncasted wrist of her girlfriend, her left swiping at a fresh batch of tears. "I loved you since always. Since the first day you called me Q and winked at me in high school. ..I should have told you then...all...all that ti..time. I wasted all that time." A sob escaped the blondes mouth as she fell softly into her unconscious girlfriends side, her shoulders shaking with hiccuped cries and teary proffesions of love along with raw, unashamed begging.

Quinn just wanted her girl back.

QQQQQQQSSSSSSSS

Santana jolted upright, a gasp escaping her lungs as her wide eyes scanned her surroundings. Her breaths were frequent and rapid, as though she had awoken from a nightmare.

She was sure she had.

After a few moments, the raven haired girl had calmed and had begun to take stock of her environment.

She was in a bed...

...A hospital bed...

Thin white sheets clung to her body, they matched everything around her.

Chocolate eyes scanned the area...there was nothing but white.

"What the fu-"

"Don't you dare curse young lady!"

Santana's head snapped to her right.

There stood her father.

Her father who refused to accept her sexuality.

Her father who hadn't spoken to her since she was 16.

Her father who was killed in action four years ago.

"Da...Daddy?" Whispered the tan girl. Her eyes filling with tears.

Her fathers rejection had almost destroyed Santana, when he died without forgiving her and her mother left her out of his funeral, it practically did. Quinn had worked hard to get Santana back. To bring her back from the self loathing and depression.

The suicidal thoughts.

_QUINN! _Her girlfriends face flashed accross her mind.

Santana jumped out of bed. She almost crashed into the floor when she realised she had been naked. But her father looked on appreciatively.

Looking down the forme HBIC saw she was wearing camo fatigues, just like her daddy.

"You have work to do baby girl" He said gruffly, causing Santana's wide amd teary eyes to lock with his.

"H-how?" She whispered. "How is this...am I...I-"

"You look beautiful. Make me and your mom proud." The tall man saluted his daughter before turning to walk away, only stopping mid step. "Make Quinn proud too angel".

Then suddenly he was gone.

Santana stumbled backward and sat dumbly on the floor.

Her limbs became heavy.

Her heartbeat sped up.

Her throat became tight.

The bright white faded to darkness.

New noises began to surround her.

Rapid beeping.

Rustling.

Calm but rushed voices.

"_She's coming round"_

_"She shouldn't be. We sedated her" _

_"She's fighting it then"_

_"Should we push more sedative?"_

_**"Fuck no! No! She wants to wake up...she has to..."**_

**Quinn! **Santana's heart stopped a moment before her body caught up with her mind.

A tube was in her throat, her body was thrashing slightly.

Her eyes shot open and her head snapped to the left.

Through a blurry and desperate gaze she saw her beautiful girlfriend being held back by Rachel and Roxy, all three looked in distress as man in purple scrubs tried to push them out of the room.

Quinn's face was contorted as her hands grasped desperately at air, her love trying to pull away from a much stronger Roxy.

Santana felt sick..

"She's becoming responsive. We need to take this intubation out"

Santana's eyes snapped up as she faced an older looking man, her chocolate orbs pleading for him to do as the younger doctor had suggested.

They held gazes for a split second before he nodded, although it felt like eternity for Santana.

Santana's eyes closed as she felt one of the doctor's tip her head backward.

"I need you to take a deep breath Santana and on three, I want you to push it all out at once. Ok?"

The young woman nodded slightly.

"Ok sweetheart. One...two...three..."

**Ok. Sorry to end it there, but this was just a spur of the moment update. I needed to write and this came out haha, more will follow within the next couple of days. **

**Please let me know what you think. **

**Thanks for reading**

**K. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys. Sorry it's been a while, I went on holiday/vacation and got swept away. **

**I went out to New York and it was frickin AMAZING! I love that state and everyone I met. The USA is a beautiful place and it has only confirmed my wish to live there...so here's hoping :) **

**Anyways, enough about moi. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart for the reviews and favourites and follows, and thank you all for reading this story. It means the world! **

**Anywho, on with the story. :)**

**Kirby. **

Roxy was becoming agitated. A low growl escaped her mouth as yet another nurse exited Santana's room, head down and quickly scuttling away.

Quinn was sat with her head between her knees, Rachel by her side rubbing the blondes back and trying to calm her.

Over an hour had passed since Santana suddenly awoke and still there had been no communication from the doctors inside the room.

"Fuck this" Growled the taller of the three girls as she turned mid step and headed towards the door. Rachel's eyes widened a little but she did not object.

One. She also desperately wanted to know what was going on with her friend. And two...she was maybe, kinda, just a little bit scared of the athletic girl.

As Roxy neared the door, it suddenly swung open and two doctors stepped out. The tall girl froze in her tracks as her once tense shoulders relaxed, her arms dropping limply to her sides.

Quinn looked up through tear filled eyes, standing instantly when she saw the two men were ready to talk. Rachel slowly following as Roxy backed up so she was beside her.

The elder doctor cleared his throat before looking all three young women in their eyes.

" She is awake"

He gruffly announced. A chorus of 'thanks god's and expletives chiming down the hallway at his announcement.

Holding his hand up he continued.

"As you know, Santana has suffered multiple traumas. Not only physically but mentally too."

He paused as his words sank in.

"There will be many weeks, if not months of rehabilitation. She will possibly require a walking aid for a while and I would most definitely recommend counselling. "

Roxy opened her mouth to speak, but Rachel squeezed her arm as Quinn stepped slightly forward.

"Doctor, Sir. I am grateful for all of your efforts and the efforts of your team. And I understand you need to brief us on the condition of my girlfriend"

A pause.

"But please, understand that we have been obsessing over the worst possible outcome and right now all we want to do is see her...see her open her eyes and look at us."

Her voice breaks a little and the blonde dips her head before defiantly looking both doctors in the eye.

"I just need to tell her I love her and hear it back. I need to touch her skin and feel it's warmth. ..I...I just need to hold her hand and feel her grip mine back"

Quinn sniffles and wipes tears from her face with her arm.

"Please"

It wasn't more than a whisper, but it resonated within the small group louder than a fighter jet.

The younger doctor cleared his throat.

"If it is ok with you Miss, we shall talk with your friends about Miss Lopez's condition and treatment whilst you visit her, I believe Miss Berry is her emergency contact so this will be acceptable"

Quinn nodded fastly as Rachel stood a little straighter.

"I must warn you that we had to give her a mild sedative, but she should be somewhat responsive"

The blonde only locked her eyes on the door behind the two men at this comment, not caring. All she wanted to do was see Santana after those few horrid moments she witnessed of her beautiful girlfriend thrashing violently.

She just needed to see that she was ok.

Rachel's gentle touch, pushing her slightly forward awakened the blonde from her memory.

She looked to her right and smiled sadly at her two best friend's before wiping her eyes and pushing through the door.

QQQQQQQSSSSSSSS

Santana felt as though she had been hit by a truck. Repeatedly.

Her whole body ached, her head was constantly throbbing and she felt as weak as a newborn baby.

The doctors who removed the tube from her throat had explained everything to her, told her how she was extremely lucky.

A miracle even.

She sure didn't feel lucky right now.

Her mind was foggy. Memories drifted in and out of reach.

But she remembers her Daddy. She remembers him telling her to make everyone proud.

Even Quinn.

_Quinn_

All the latina wanted was to see her girlfriend. Make sure she was ok.

Her girl looked terrible in the brief moments she saw her. Her eyes were red and swollen, her beautiful skin paler than usual.

She looked fragile.

Broken even.

Santana stopped at the thought that Quinn had been hurt too.

The thought alone terrifying the raven haired girl.

Giving in to the mild sedatives the doctors prescribed, the petite girl closed her chocolate eyes with a sigh.

"Everything will be ok" She whispered to herself after a minute of drifting into sleep.

"It will baby. Everything is gonna be fine"

Santana's eyes snapped open and her breath caught in her throat.

Quinn was stood on her left hand side, arms wrapped tightly around herself.

The smaller girls heart broke as she watched Quinn for a few seconds. Lip quivering, eyes filling with tears, posture stiff.

"Qu-uinn"

She rasped. Her voice still broken and sore from being intubated.

The blonde nodded and whimpered slightly

"I'm here baby. I'm always gonna be here"

Santana's eyes clouded with tears as an almighty sob escaped her mouth and bounced off the walls of the small room, ringing painfully through Quinn.

The blonde instantly threw herself forward and pulled the love of her life gently into her arms.

Whispering reassuring and loving words into her hair as the usually stoic girl gripped tightly onto the hazel eyed girls hoody and sobbed her heart out.

"I love you Q...I fought so I could love you"

Quinn tightened her embrace, ice cold fear rushing through her at the thought of losing the perfect girl in her arms.

"I love you too S. I love you forever"

QQQQQQQSSSSSSSS

"I hate that their lives have been so full of tragedy" Mentioned Rachel as she filled in yet another insurance form.

Both the brunette and Roxy were sat in the cafeteria trying to force down some food whilst the smaller girl completed paperwork concerning Santana's treatment.

"You have all suffered tragedies Rach. I hate that." Mumbled the raven haired girl, looking out the window to the city in the distance. "I wish I could take them away"

Rachel paused, looking up at the heartfelt words that seemed to absently spill from Roxy's lips and tilted her head a little.

The girl opposite her wasn't a stranger but she was exactly a friend either, yet she had supported both herself and Quinn these last few hours even though she was obviously hurting badly herself.

"I'm taking a guess here...but are you an older sibling?"

Roxy literally froze for a moment. Her heart felt as though it would pound out of her chest.

Wiping her now sweaty palms on her jeans, the blue eyed girl took a breath and looked Rachel in the eyes.

"I-I was...but..." Blue eyes drifted to the browning salad on the table.

_I'm sorry Brooke. So sorry. _

Rachel felt terrible. She didn't know the story and she was not going to pry, but seeing Roxy so vulnerable made her want to help.

Scooting her chair around the table, the brunette reached over and gently took one of Roxy's now trembling hands from her lap and held it between both of hers.

"I'm sorry I brought up a painful memory...and I'm sorry for whatever it was that took your sibling away."

Roxy's eyes snapped up and connected with Rachel's

"Just know I am here for you. I know we don't know each other very well...but you are a good person Roxy. I want to get to know you. I want to become your friend"

Roxy was dumbfounded.

She couldn't believe she had told the truth. She would have normally just lied and said she was an only child. Even Quinn, her best friend didn't know she had a younger sister.

_Had_

She was a very private person, but thes last 24 hours had stripped her down to the bone.

Her heart rate slowed a little as she gently pulled her hand away from Rachel's and dropped her head.

The brunette hadn't judged her when she woke almost violently a few hours ago and she wasn't judging her now.

_Rachel is good people _she told herself.

"Th-thanks. Rach.."

A few moments of silence passed, Roxy was at a loss as what to say.

"Anytime...jock" Smiled the brunette, usuing Santana's nickname for the girl to lighten the mood.

The smaller girl smiled in relief as it seemed to work. A brief yet happy smile reaching Roxy's face.

QQQQQQQSSSSSSSS

"I...I think I saw my dad" Whispered Santana into Quinn's shoulder.

The blonde had carefully crawled on to the hospital bed and was currently acting as a pillow to her girlfriend. They had been like this for over an hour now.

" When?" She questioned gently. Both girls speaking barely above a whisper.

"Before I woke up...I think"

Santana closed her eyes for a moment trying to remember.

"He was in his uniform...he told me to make you proud" A tear escaped the injured girls good eye and ran down her nose, dripping onto Quinn's hoody with a minute thud.

"You do baby." Urged the blonde "Every day"

Santana nodded, but deep down she knew her father meant something else, she knew she was missing some other details.

Just as she was about to speak again, a timid knock sounded from the door.

Quinn tightened her grip on her girlfriend, not wanting to be asked to leave. Santana doing the same.

Slowly the door opened revealing a very unusual sight.

A shy looking Rachel.

"Hi" She whispered awkwardly.

Quinn frowned, but a smile was forming on her face. She could feel Santana gently shifting and knew her girlfriend wanted to hug the brunette, so she steadily pulled out from under her and climbed off the bed.

Santana pouted for a moment before Quinn leaned in and captured her lips gently.

Pulling away the blonde placed a kiss on her loves forehead.

"I need to stretch my back baby" She whispered, receiving a reluctant nod from her girlfriend.

Moving to one side, Quinn smiled at Rachel as the smaller girl tentatively approached the bed.

A lump had formed in Santana's throat as she saw her best friend edge towards her. They had had a rough beginning to their friendship, but it grown as stong and as tough as a giant oak.

The thought that she almost lost Rachel too, broke Santana a little.

"Ray" Sobbed the injured girl causing the young diva to quicken her steps and fold her best friend into a soft yet fierce embrace as soon as she reached her side.

"I thought I'd lost you. I thought...oh San. I prayed, I couldn't survive with-...I'm just so happy"

The brunettes words were rushed and almost illegible, but the young woman in the hospital bed understood all of them.

"I love you Rach. I love you"

That broke whatever was holding both girls' tears back.

They held on tight to each other and promised they would be better friends, better sisters from now on.

QQQQQQQSSSSSSSS

Roxy sat outside Santana's private room frozen.

She was in limbo.

The lacrosse player considered the girl one of her closest friends, maybe even a best friend. But she never would admit it out loud, fear of rejection colouring her mimd.

They hung out, watched football together and did everything friends do...but that was it.

They were friends.

Not best friends.

Not to Santana anyways.

So there she sat.

Outside the room she had cried in, over a girl, a friend she almost lost.

A room she supported two other broken people in.

A room she no longer felt qualified to be in.

Roxy came across as this badass, party loving and aloof girl...but really, that was all a cover.

She let her rough rep follow her to Yale to keep people away.

She partied everyday because alcohol numbed the pain.

She kept distant from almost everyone so she wouldn't get hurt.

Quinn and Santana being the only ones who had managed to break through.

But even with them she couldn't admit out loud _just _how important they were to her.

_I'm just a fucking coward. _

Thought the raven haired girl.

_And I dont belong here. _

Frustratingly wiping at the tears that began to fall, Roxy stood and walked to the door.

She gently layed her palm and forehead against it for a moment before turning and walking to the exit.

**So there ya go. Another chapter. **

**Pleassssseeee let me know what you think. **

**I have a feeling this story is gonna be pretty big and have quite a few sub plots haha. **

**Other characters will be showing in the next few chapters, especially now Santana is awake and Rachel doesn't have to contact people alone. **

**I really hope you enjoyed and yet again, thank you for reading.**

**K. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I'm back! **

**Sorry it's been a while, I lost inspiration and no matter how many times I wrote and rewrote, I wasn't happy. I'm still not thrilled with this chapter but I wanted to push something out and see if people were still interested. **

**So please let me know if I should carry on. **

**Special thanks to sidneyspain and Sarah11650 for your reviews. I'm so glad you like Roxy! OC's are kinda hard to get people to like and this one is pretty personal to me so it's awesome you like her...thanks!**

**Anyway enough rambling. I honestly hope you enjoy. **

Quinn felt a slight pang of jealously as she watched Santana cling to Rachel. It was stupid and unfounded. But the fact that Rachel got to spend every day with her girl, got to be the firat person she saw in the morning, shared lazy Sundays on the sofa with her, got to hug her every single day...that fact made the blondes stomach tighten.

"I'm so glad you're ok San. So glad. I don't think any of us would have been ok without you" Whispered Rachel, gathering Quinn's attention.

The yale student focused on her girlfriend and her best friend, still locked in a fierce embrace and berated herself for feeling so petty.

_I should be happy San has someone so caring in New York with her. God knows she's pushed everyone else away. _

"Life sur-e" a cough "woulda been less...ho..tter without me" Santana's voice was raw. Since she had awoken her voice had been raspy, but the longer she had spoken or cried the rawer it had become.

Quinn stepped forward with a glass of water finding her girlfriends grateful eyes.

The latina loosened her grip on their diva friend and the smaller brunette stepped back, shooting a shy smile at Quinn.

"Here babe. Drink this" Offered Quinn as she gently

The injured girl leaned forward slightly and took a hungry swig before leaning back and closing her eyes as the cold liquid soothed her throat. Her head was pounding and her body had begun to ache with every beat of her heart, she knew she was going to have to press her morphine button soon, but she so desperately wanted to see and talk to her three girls. The three people who were always there for her. Even now.

Then it hit her. Santana's eyes snapped open and she scanned the room.

"Roxy?" She husked. The tan girl watched as Quinn and Rachel looked at each other, as if they were just realising the tall girl was absent.

"She said she was going to stay outside for a few minutes, let me say hi properly before she came in" Rachel told before looking back to the door. "I'll just go get her now. She's probably worried about walking in on a moment"

"Wanky"

Quinn laughed at her girlfriend before handing the plastic cup to her again as Rachel blushed lightly.

"Not like that Santana!" Rallied the small brunette before heading for the door.

"I would have thought she would be used to you by now" Smiled Quinn as she gently sat on the foot of the bed, looking up at her girlfriend. It struck the blonde just how lucky they all were to be talking to Santana right now. To be able to touch her, hug her and feel her hug back.

A lot of people lost their lives on that train. So many families lost their loved ones.

Yet here she sat, talking and laughing with her girlfriend. Here she sat, looking up at the bruised and swollen face of her girlfriend. Here she sat, only seeing the beauty of the girl before her. No amount of bruising or swelling could detract from Santana's stunning looks. No amount of gauze or sutures could marr her beauty or overshadow her personality.

To Quinn, Santana was perfect. And before she knew it the words were tumbling out of her mouth.

"San...you know I love you right?"

The raven haired girl tilted her head a little but smiled and nodded. She was about to open her mouth when Quinn cut her off.

"I have loved you for so long S. You have always been there, pushing me forward making me better...making me whole. Who I am now, what I have achieved. ...it is all down to you. Not only do I love you so, so very much San...I...I love who I am with you. You are just so perfect and so special...which I have always known. I want to be able to call you mine forever s, I want us forever an...and I know this isn't the top of the empire state or even anywhere remotely romantic and I don't even have a ring but-"

"She's gone!"

Two sets of watery eyes snapped towards the door where Rachel stood, chest heaving. The brunette unknowing of the moment she had interrupted.

"I...I looked everywhere. The cafeteria, outside...even the toilets. I can't find her. I know she was upset, she was having a bad time and maybe it's my fault...I mean after I asked about her sister she kind of shut down"

"Sister?" Quinn and Santana both questioned. Both of them pausing the almost proposal for now, worried about their friend and knowing they can pick up later.

"Yes...she had a sister. Didn't you know?" Rachel shook her head at the blank lools she received. "It doesn't matter right now. What matters is the fact that Roxy is not here. I can't find her and I'm worried because she wasn't in a good place."

Quinn slowly stood, pressing a quick kiss to her girlfriends lips, before straightening up and taking a breath. "I know where she parked, I'll go check there. Did you try her cell?"

Rachel nodded "Yes...well no" Quinn raised an eyebrow at the answer. "She text me off your phone, I tried that number as I don't have hers. But it's just ringing out"

The blonde nodded before stepping towards the door. "Stay with San. I'm gonna go look for her now." Rachel stepped further towards the bed in answer and Quinn looked apologetically at it's occupant. "I love you S" she half whispered, but Santana heard and understood all the meaning behind those words.

"I love you too Q"

And with that the blonde was out the door.

Rachel looked back and forth between the now closed door and the raven haired girl in the bed. "Did I interrupt something? Because that was...intense"

The latina half smiled, worry colouring her mood though. "It's not important right now Rach...I just want Roxy to be ok"

QQQQQQQSSSSSSSS

It had been 47 minutes. 47 minutes of running, panicking and near crying. After 47 minutes of desperate searching Quinn had found her best friend.

"Smoking is bad for you...and it causes wrinkles" Spoke the blonde softly as she slowly approached Roxy.

"I tried to leave. I...I just couldn't" The tattooed girl kept her back to her friend, her legs dangling loosely over the edge of the building as she took one last drag of her cigarette before flicking it into the night sky.

"I'm glad you didn't" Replied Quinn her steps slow.

Roxy shrugged "How is she?"

The blonde paused for a moment, flashes of Santana ran through her mind. "Considering what she's been through, she's doing great." Another step. "She's worried about you though"

A watery laugh escaped Roxy and Quinn was hit by the fact it was the first time her friend had cried in all the time ahe had known her.

"She should concentrate on healing...nothing else" The tall girls voice shook with unshead tears.

Quinn stepped beside her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing the younger girl to tense momentarily. "Santana loves with her whole heart once you get in there. She never stops, not even when she's sleeping. She loves you and she wants to see you...she needs to see you're ok. Until then she will worry"

A sob rolled out of Roxy's mouth as she shook her head no.

"Rox..." whimpered Quinn dropping to her knees behind the girl and wrapping both arms around her slim waist. "I love you too...talk to me". The blonde felt her roommate shudder as another sob tore through her body, she tightened her grip in response and lay her forehead against the blue eyed girls back.

"I can't do th...this Quinn. I..I can't be here anymore" Her voice shook and trembled as she dug her fists into her jeans. Squeezing her eyes tightly shut attempting to stop the tears from escaping the girl continued. "Wh...when I was 15 he got to her. I was at a stupid lacrosse match and I thought he was on another one of his five day benders...I didn't think he'd come back" A shuddering breath. "When...I got home mom was laughing...like something really fuckin funny had happened. She was just...sat there in the corner laughing." Roxy paused as she felt Quinn sniffle into her back and tighten her arms around her. "I went straight to Amber's room. I just knew...mom was high as a fucking kite but I saw it in her eyes..." The trembling girl shook her head at the memory as hot tears ran down her face. "Amber was there...she looked like she was sleeping" a sob ripped through her toned body "I knew she was gone as soon as I saw her. He fucking..."

Quinn pulled the talle girl back, causing them both to land in a heap. She quickly recovered and pulled Roxy into her, strong arms wrapping around her tight in response.

"He fucking strangled her Quinn...I..I didn't protect her.."

Quinn tightened her grip around the younger girl and placed a kiss into her hair as she also cried. Her friend's pain and the last 24 hours catching up with her fueling her tears "Oh Rox...it wasn't your fault. It wasn't"

Roxy pulled back quickly, landing on her ass as she did. Quinn inhaled sharply at the fire she saw in the girls eyes.

"I left her there...sh...she was nine Quinn. I left her and she died because of that." Quinn went to speak but Roxy continued. "Now San is here...an..and I can't do this again" the fire had quickly gone from her blue eyes, replaced by fear. "I can't lose somebody I love again"

And there it was Quinn realised. There was the reason Roxy had run, right in front of her now sat defeated in the dusty gravel of the hospital roof was the raw and broken girl that had been hiding in her best friend. Hidden by alcohol and crude jokes, flippant comments and aloofness.

Quinn had always known Roxy was hiding from her past. Having been through not only her own rough times but also helping Santana through losing her parents and her family because she was gay, Quinn knew enough, had seen enough to know her best friend was only showing half of herself. She had always hoped one day she could be trusted by her and maybe help her heal. Today was that day.

The blonde reached forward and pulled the still crying girl into her. This time pressing a kiss to her cheek. "You're not going to lose anyone else Roxy. I promise." And that one small statement seemed to break the girl in half as she gripped onto her shirt and cried loudly and painfully into her shoulder.

QQQQQQQSSSSSSSS

Rachel sighed as she watched the second hand tick slowly around the white clock on the wall. It had almost been two hours now and Quinn still wasn't back.

Santana had lost her battle with her pain and her morphine dose had knocked her out, leaving the short brunette alone with her thoughts.

"Knock Knock"

Brown eyes snapped to the door that was now slightly open. A tired looking Quinn was stood holding the hand of a broken looking Roxy. Rachel smiled and stood stepping up to both girls and hugging them tightly.

"Wh..what is she doing?" Mumbled the tallest of the three girls as her face was smothered with a small arm.

"It's Berry. It's what she does"

All three girls froze, slowly unfolding from their awkward embrace and looking toward a very sleepy Santana.

"These drugs are kicking my ass...so before I pass out again I'd like a hug from my best friend" Her brown eyes locked on blue, tears shimmering in both.

"Yo...You're alive...awake...You're. ..ok?" Roxy stumbled over her words as Santana's eyes bore into her own.

"Rox...I'm ok. J..Just please" Croaked the latina, weakly reaching her good arm forward.

Quinn pushed her roommate gently and the taller girl quickly crossed the room, pausing a moment to run her eyes over Santana to make sure she was real.

"I'm ok" Whispered the tan girl again, causing a watery sob to escape her friends mouth as she nodded fastly.

"Yea..you are" Whimpered the girl back before leaning forward and gently wrapping her arms around her friend.

Rachel and Quinn's hands found each other, the blonde squeezing the smaller girls hand in support as she wiped a stray tear away.

Quinn knew it was hard for Roxy to open up to new people, just as it was for Santana. And neither girl had ever mentioned it, but over time they had formed a close bond. Santana had just moments ago, admited out loud how close that bond had brought them.

A sense of pride and love washed over the blonde as she watched her girlfriend and her best friend hold each other tightly and heal a small part of each other.

The next months were going to be trying for everyone, but in this very moment she felt as though they would only bring everyone closer.

**So there ya go...any good? Please let me knownif I should continue. **

**Thanks**

**Kirby. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys!**

**May I just say...WOW! **

**Honestly, I thought after just two reviews for chapter 7, people had lost interest in this story. But you all proved me wrong haha. Thank you all so much for your feedback. It is hugely appreciated. I know it's not all about reviews...I am honestly so humbled people read what I write, it's just nice to hear the voices (or read them) of you guys and help adjust or add things to the story that you want to see. **

**So, this chapter is more focused on Santana. There will be a lot more Quinntana to come and Kurt shall make an appearance, I set out to write one thing though and then the chapter juat runs away with itself! **

**So, this was written pretty quickly and is a product of the motivation I received from you all. This one is for you guys :) **

**K. **

Santana let out a groan of pain as the doctor and two nurses gently rolled her onto her side.

"The burn on your shoulder is healing nicely Santana. There will be no need for a skin graft, which is good news" The older man announced as he replaced the transparent dressing covering the large wound.

"Nurse Collins, can we get a fresh dressing on this after I'm done please"

"Yes Doctor"

Santana's eyes scrunched up tightly as she was rolled again on to her back.

"Fffff" A cough "Holy...Jesus...ugh. You guys make me so happy when you come to check on me" She sarcastically ground out through gritted teeth.

"Oh come on Santana, I thought you were a tough cookie" Nurse Collins joked back in a slightly condescending tone.

The raven haired girl opened her eyes at this and plastered on an obviously fake smile akin to her HBIC smirk from high school, but quickly dropped it and hissed in pain as she stretched some sutures near her cheek.

Nurse Collins' face dropped at the sight of the young woman's pain.

"Ok Miss lopez, myself and Nurse Davies shall leave you the capable hands of Nurse Collins here whilst I go and run over your scans with your surgeon. You will be happy to know I will return in a few hours"

The latina nodded "So happy Doc"

The elder man chuckled before exiting the room and leaving Santana with Collins.

"Ok sweety, lemme just get some stuff together and we'll get that dressing changed." Hummed the woman who was only slightly older than Santana herself.

The former cheerleader just nodded slightly in response before closing her eyes for a moment. She was exhausted. It had been three days since she was admitted, in that time all she had really done is drift in and out of consciousness, but it felt as though she had done nothing but run suicides for Coach Sue.

"Okay hun. We have everything in place" Softly announced the blonde nurse.

Santana opened her eyes to see the woman had set up a roll in tray full of pads and saline.

_Wow...I must have dozed off. Again. _

"So. How did you manage to get your guard dogs to go home for a few hours?" Questioned the woman as she slowly helped the small girl sit upright.

Santana laughed, but regretted it instantly as pain shot through her body. Her eyes watered and she stiffened in the arms of the nurse.

"Oh...sorry Santana..." She cooed, gently moving the girl forwards again.

"You're not llke the other people here. You, you're kinda...normal" Groaned the younger girl.

Collins laughed as she finished leaning the tan girl forward.

"Thanks...I think?" She chuckled as her hands began to gently pull the hospital gown off her patients shoulder.

Santana was now leaning forward as she sat upright, something that was painful but highly refreshing considering she had been lay down for 72 hours.

"No...I, I like it. Everyone else is walking on eggshells around me. Like I'm gonna break or start crying any second." She shook her head. "You make me feel normal"

The slightly older woman smiled at her patients comment.

"Well...You're different from all my other patients. So yea, I feel as though I can be an ass back to you" She finished with a laugh.

Santana giggled as Collins popped her head over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out.

"Ok Santana. This is gonna sting. I'm sorry"

The raven haired girl took a deep breath as the nurse poured saline over the burn. Her eyes again tightly shut.

"So come on. How did you get them to leave?" Asked the blonde woman, trying to distract her patient. Her hands shook a little as she cleaned the wound.

Santana had grown on her from the moment she was rushed in. Her willpower and fight along with her sarcastic nature had instantly sparked a fondness from the nurse. The girl reminded her of her best friend.

"I told them they were starting to stink up the place...Q cried a lot when I made her go" A hiss of pain "B-but they needed some rest an-ughhh..."

"Sorry sweetie"

"And...real food...they, they just needed a break" A sigh of relief escaped the younger womans mouth as she felt the dressing being gently taped to her shoulder.

"Ok hun. All done" Whispered Collins, pulling the gown back up her patients bruised back and leaning her back.

Brown eyes opened as Santana felt herself stop in a more upright position. They locked onto gray ones gratefully.

"I popped some pillows there, thought you might wanna stay upright for a while" Smiled the nurse.

"Th-thanks" The latina was taken aback by how watery her voice had become just because of a few pillows. But she really appreciated how the woman was looking out for her.

As she blinked tears away whilst her nurse cleared up the tray and it's contents, her eyes landed on the television suspended in the top right corner of her room.

Her heart rate increased as a thought entered her mind and she began to feel slightly naseuas.

Collins noticed the girls sudden pale appearance and was instantly at the girls side.

"Santana...are you ok? Do you feel sick?"

The younger woman nodded then stopped and suddenly shook her head. "No...I. I just..." Her voice trailed off as her eyes locked with the television again.

Gray eyes followed her vision then snapped back to her, the latina taking this as her opportunity to voice her request.

"I need...is it on the news?" Her voice cracked painfully but her eyes remained strong.

Collins sighed and pulled up a plastic chair to the bed.

"Yes"

One word.

One syllable.

That was it.

That was all it took to get Santana's heart beating faster.

Collins saw the want in her patients chocolate eyes. She saw the fear, the want for knowledge and she saw the complete need to know what had happened.

"I don't know if it is a good idea Santana. ..." Her eyes closed momentarily before looking up to the television and back down at the injured girl in the bed.

"Nobody will tell me anything...I...I have to see. I need to."

The nurse shook her head "I can't hun...it, it won't help"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!?"

Gray eyes widened as Santana's voice boomed around the small room.

Santana shook her head "Fuck...I, I'm sorry...I..."

A slender hand reached out and took Santana's good one.

"It's ok sweetie. I understand...you need to see it, to know what happened. You need to hear it spoken about, you need to see if those people you were there with are ok...you just, you just need to know"

Santana's eyes watered and she nodded at the accurate statement, as she opened her mouth to speak Collins continued.

"I've been there hun. Well, not your exact situation." She pulled her hand away to wipe a tear from her eye.

"Myself and my best friend...we were road tripping accross from San Fran." She paused for a moment "To cut a long story short...we were involved in a multiple car pile up on the freeway. Brooke...she didn't make it. Neither did 9 other people."

A hot, fat tear rolled down Santana's bruised cheek as she watched Collins try and hold in her emotions.

"I was like you. Coma, low chance of survival. But I pulled through..." Her eyes found the television again.

"Then you understand" Santana reached out and took a slightly trembling hand, causing the nurse to look back at her. "Please Collins...I...I need this..."

Both women looked at each other for a moment, a million words spoken in the silence. With a nod the nurse stood up and headed for the television, her back to Santana as she spoke.

"Ok. But I stay, if you start to freak out it goes off and you have to call me by my first name..." She hopped up and pulled the remote from the wall before turning to the pale girl in the bed

"I'm Arianna"

Santana smilled nervously as the television turned on.

"Hi Arianna"

QQQQQQQSSSSSSSS

_**'Good afternoon Kent. I'm here at the site of the ill fated10:13 pathe to New England. A disaster which has hit our country hard.'**_

_**'How are the retrieval efforts going Sam?' **_

_**'Well, the incident which ovvured just over 80 hours ago has been a minefield. Very few passengers survived this tragedy. Only 7 from the 179 on board.'**_

_**'Shocking'**_

_**'The efforts of the emergency services and retrieval crews have been taken up trying to locate and return the bodies of the unfortunate passengers to the families' **_

_**'Sam-'**_

_**'But I have-'**_

_**'Sam. I have breakinh news'**_

_**The cameras cut back to Kent Tatum in the news room as he sat stone faced.**_

_**'We have a special announcement from President Obama from the White House'**_

_**The camera cut again. This time The president of America stood, a look of solidarity on his face. Camera's flashed as a slight hum died down int the press room. **_

_**Silence overtaking as he stood up straighter and looked into the camera directly at the screen. **_

_**"Citizens of America. As you are all aware, a tragic rail crash occured three days ago taking the lives of many of our own. People who were mothers and fathers, sisters, brothers, wives, husbands and dear friends and loved ones' **_

_**More camera flashes**_

_**"It has since been discovered that this was not an accident as first thought. But an act of terrorism. An attack upon our country and our people"**_

The television had been instantly turned off as Santana's breathing became rapid.

Arianna had instantly sat the girl upright and softly ran her hand over her back as her other hand reached for the oxygen mask and placed it on a now wet and pale face.

"It's ok San. It's ok"

The younger girls eyes shut tightly as sge recalled her dream...her vision from her waking.

_This can't be. _

_Terrorists. _

_No. No. Nononononono. _

"Ok hun, I've given you something to calm you down. You're gonna be ok"

Santana's watery eyes opened, she realised she was lay down and Arianna was dropping a syringe into a yellow box.

"Q...Quinn. I...want...Quinn. .."

Arianna nodded as she stroked dark hair, soothing the upset girl.

"I'll go call her hun. You just rest for now"

Chocolate eyes closed and the nurse sighed in relief.

For now Santana was ok. But this news just made her recovery that much more difficult.

**So there you go. **

**I'm very nervous about what you think...but there is a plan to all of this. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Kirby. **


End file.
